Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication apparatus including a restoration unit that performs restoration by using information including, for example, saved configuration information.
Description of the Related Art
When communication apparatuses are operated, configuration information such as that of user accounts and that of a network configuration that are used for communication is saved. The saved configuration information is appropriately used at the time of a failure or the like of a communication apparatus, and the configuration information in the communication apparatus is restored. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-23548 discloses an image pickup apparatus having a function of restoring configuration information to factory configured information.
Functions of saving and restoring configuration information of an image pickup apparatus that is an example of a communication apparatus have been widely known because open network video interface forum (ONVIF) standards have defined the functions as basic function commands.
However, the ONVIF standards have not specified the content of configuration information to be saved and restored, that is, the information to be included in the configuration information. Under such circumstances, restoration of a certain range of configuration information is undesirable in some cases such as cases where a password for an administrative user or other users has been forgotten when restoration of the configuration of an image pickup apparatus is performed and where the configuration mode of the image pickup apparatus has been transitioned due to the restoration.
In such cases, a user needs to verify the mode of the image pickup apparatus after the restoration. Further, in a case where the image pickup apparatus is in an unintended mode, the user needs to change the configuration information again to cause the image pickup apparatus to transition to an intended mode. Such events frustrate or inconvenience a user.